bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Gets the Sniffles
'Steve Gets the Sniffles '''is the 1st episode of ''Blue's Clues from Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Mailbox *Felt Friends *Pig *Cow *Sheep *Chicks *Jill (debut) Summary Steve has the sniffles. We play Blues clues to figure out what Blue thinks Steve needs to feel better. Along the way, Steve and Blue get some tips to stay healthy. Recap (NA) Quotes *Steve: oh thank you blue This is exactly What I need to feel better. *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No? This tissue is not what need to feel better? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: Well, What do you think I need to feel better? *Steve: Oh. I see what you're doing. We'll play Blue's Clues to Figure out what I need to feel better. This is going to be so much fun. Trivia *Starting with this episode, Tickety, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper appear during the credit sequence. *When Mailbox moves closer to Steve, he appears to be cut in half and floating in midair. *This is the last time the viewers sing along to the Blue's Clues theme song until Blue's Birthday. *There's a poster in the doctor's office in the Mailtime segment. The top reads We are looking for Blue's Clues because we're really smart. and the bottom reads At Nick Jr. we Play to Learn Watch Blue's Clues weekdays at 10:30 on Nick Jr. This is the only time we see a Nick Jr. poster in Blue's Clues & in other Nick Jr shows. *This was also the last episode Holly Klein was the animation assistant from late season 1, later in season 2, she became an animator. *The pawprint moves away as Steve tries to clean it up. Steve explains to the paw-print that he had the sniffles. *Hal Rifken directed the video letter. *This is the 1st episode where Steve is dressed for the rain. *Yana Vainshtok 1st episode as the prop master. *For this episode, the notebook phrase at the beginning before the Theme song uses the Notebook tone from Pretend Time which marks the 5th episode to use it. *For this episode, the a clue a clue phrase at the end of the Theme song uses the a clue a clue from The Grow Show which marks the 4th episode to use it. *Throughout the episode, the picture frame shows a picture of Mama Bear checking Baby Bear with a stethoscope. But after Steve skidoos out of the book, the picture frame shows a blank white screen like Steve skidooed out of squirrelled Park. This was also done in Blue's Senses. *The episode was renamed to Kevin Gets The Sniffles for the UK. *This is the 1st episode of Season 2. *This is the last episode where Blue barks once before Steve says That We Wanna Do from every episode of season 1 except What Does Blue Want to Make?. *When Steve spots the 2nd clue on the bowl, orange peels are shown which are eaten by Blue. *Usually Steve stands up to sing "We just figured Blue's Clues" but he remains sitting in his thinking chair for this episode only. *From now on, the end credits is going to have the occupation name in light blue letters. The People's names will still be in navy blue letters. *This episode marks the first appearance of Blue's High Singing Sound Effect to the Mailtime Song. *Goof: Steve skidooed into the book. But when he skidooed back home, he skidooed out of the picture frame instead of the book. * This is the first time Steve and Sidetable Drawer have a conversation before Steve gets his notebook. * This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes, it was so popular, that it reran a couple of times during the 2000s. * In the Mailtime Segment, when Steve tries to finish up the Mailtime Song, he started to sneeze again, but when he puts his tissue up to his nose, he stopped, then says "Mail" calmly. Mailbox jokes with Steve, saying that he knows what Steve needs to feel better... the last clue. * The topic of this episode is also dealt with in Blue's Sniffly Day, series book #9. Blue gets a cold and doesn't feel well enough to play with Steve or her friends. They all work together to cheer her up and make her feel better. * Angela Santomero is credited is Angela C. Santomero, Jenna Marie Castle is credited as Jenna Castle and John Sheehy is credited as John Sheehy, MD. * The Healthy Snacks song in this episode is available on the album Dance and Sing: The Best of Nick Jr. * This is 1st episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. * Side Table Drawer has the sniffles, too. * Steve didn't have any other symptoms, so maybe it was allergies that caused him to sneeze and have a runny nose, he didn't have a fever and seemed just as peppy as usual; after all Side Table had it, too, so maybe the house was dusty. * "Feel better" is a strange way of putting it, as he didin't seem to be sick, sad, worried, tired or grumpy. * He sings faster in this episode. * Shovel pretends to be a doctor and Pail pretends to be a nurse, they say "We know what you have. You have to find the next clue." * At one point, Steve mishears "clue" for "flu" and thinks that the audience believes he has the flu. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_001.jpg Steve-Gets-The-Sniffles-2.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_002.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_003.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_004.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_005.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_006.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_007.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_008.jpg Steve_Gets_the_Sniffles_0001.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_009.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_010.jpg Steve-Gets-The-Sniffles-1.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_011.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_012.jpg Healthy_Snacks.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_013.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_014.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_015.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_016.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_017.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_018.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_019.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_020.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_021.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_022.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_023.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_024.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_025.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_026.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_027.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_028.jpg MAIL_6.jpg Mailtime-season2-steve-gets-the-sniffles.gif Post Time Season 2 Kevin Gets The Sniffles.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_029.jpg|Blue's Clues Poster at the Doctor's Office in the Mailtime Segment 0_3.jpg Steve-Gets-The-Sniffles-3.png Steve Gets the Sniffles_030.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_031.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_032.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_033.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-2.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_034.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_035.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_036.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_037.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_038.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_039.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_040.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_041.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_042.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_043.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_044.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_045.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_046.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_047.jpg|Steve skidooed out of the frame instead of the book. How silly is that? Steve Gets the Sniffles_048.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_049.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_050.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_051.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles_052.jpg|Steve sings "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" on the Thinking Chair in this episode. Steve Gets the Sniffles_053.jpg People Hugging Each Other.png Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/c1a743d2-0dbc-4e49-93d2-e6be232cd722 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where The Viewers Say "Notebook" From "Mailbox's Birthday" Isn't Used Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song Category:Yellow Frame Skidoo Category:Episodes with Food Clues